Misadventures of the Mythological Beings
by Ian the Kitsune
Summary: This is a simple exposure of what mythological being such as the Japanese "kitsune" and "kyuubi" and the Greek "chimera" would act in the modern world. Considering that my friend is a chimera and I a kitsune/kyuubi hybrid, this is a simple, in-real-life description of how our days would be. But better. Trippy things inside - read at own risk.


Hello, radar pipple! If that even makes sense! A friend and I have thought up a new story for you all, and this here is the first chapter. While it may not be much in the beginning, it's to introduce characters and familiarizing you - the reader - with them.

**Midna:** And his ideas will come from me, Sherry, and his friend! Yay creative zone!

**Sherry:** Calm yourself. It's a story.

**Midna:** But stories are cool!

….Why am I putting this here.

**MOVING ON**

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING HERE. ONLY THE STORY.**

_**Chapter One: Of Silliness and X-Files Quotes**_

Ian leaned against the back of the green sofa. It gave a soft creak.

_Atlanta, Georgia_  
_21:33_

His hair was nearly black it was such a dark brown, sitting utterly carelessly atop his head. He never really bothered to start brushing it. He always said it would be too much of a hassle. Gazing across the relatively small room with his light green eyes, he sighed. His skin was a little tan. Slowly rising, he stood at 5'11" going on 6'. He had an average build and was decently strong without too much muscle tone at all really. He wore a black T-shirt and some baggy, bland blue jeans. He was also wearing a white baseball cap.

The room had some dark green carpet that was soft to the touch and had no smell. The walls were all white. It was standard throughout the apartment. There was a decently sized LCD TV on a wall with a small entertainment center under it. A receiver, cable box, PS3, Xbox 360, and a Wii were all situated on it. The cables were neatly bundled together.

Ian walked through a doorway and into the kitchen to grab a light snack. It was raining outside. And nighttime. All the lights in the measly apartment were on. His nyctophobia (i.e. fear of the dark) made sure of this. There was always light. If the lights went out he buried his face in his Android and went to his flashlight app.

Upon opening the fridge, he found not much; a half-used gallon of milk, some 4-day-old bread, a few apples, and a few other things. Not much. He checked the pantry and some drawers for a snack. Funding the apartment wasn't doable with gold - he'd crash the economy. Him and George had to work hard to pay for the apartment alone...or did they?

Alone, in the back of the apartment, silently jamming to electronica, was George. His brown ish hair was buzz-cut trimmed and his brown eyes matched his calm expression. His bigger-than-average build let him actually rest calmly on the mattress on the floor.

"We're out of snack foods," Ian shouted across the apartment. Of course, George couldn't hear him with his earbuds in. He waited a few seconds and walked back. "DUDE!"

George pulled out an earbud. "Huh?"

"You forgot to pick up chips."

"NOOOOOOOO!"

This, of course, was an average day in their lives. They normally lay low. What many didn't know is what lay beneath their "human" disguises.

"How can this be!?"

"...you forgot. It's called organic being..ness."

"Well...I got distracted, there was a sale at the deli and I got a craving for an italian sub."

Ian narrowed his eyes. "I see how it is."

"Hey, I got you something, too. Go into the fridge and look behind the milk," he said while putting his earbud back in and hitting play.

Ian nodded and exited the room, heading back out to the kitchen and opening the fridge, pushing the milk aside to see a caesar salad. He yipped with excitement and pulled it out, grabbing some silverware and sitting down with it.

After finishing it and thanking George, he cleaned up the small mess he made and went down to the parking lot. He leisurely walked about and found the car he owned with pride: a 1972 MG MGB roadster with the top up. Orange. While it wasn't the best car around, he cherished it; his grandmother gave it to him as his first car.

The rain dropped away from him down in a bubble shape. It never once touched him.

He unlocked it and got in, starting the engine and checking all his mirrors.

"Damn. Eighth of a tank," he mumbled.

Driving out and fueling up at a station, he checked all the grocery stores he knew of, "but no cigar," as his dad would say; meaning none were open at the time. He went back to the lot and parked the car, soon going back upstairs and into his apartment...when his cell phone rang with a nuclear siren ringtone. He chuckled to himself and pulled it from his pocket.

It read: "Midna" and had the picture of a girl with Silver Fox ears on her head mixed in with some golden blonde hair. While it only showed down to her shoulders, she had a wonderful smile on her face. She had ocean blue eyes.

He swiped the circle to the side and brought it to his ear. "Hey, honey! Where are you? I was getting worried."

A voice came from the speaker by his ear: "Hey! Sorry about that. Simon had an accident in the car and we had to take a while to find somewhere open and selling wipes to clean it up."

"Aw. What happened? Is he alright?" Ian asked, concerned, as he opened the door to the apartment and saw George playing something on the PS3. He signaled to turn the volume down and moved into the back of the apartment to his room.

"He's fine. Just a little diarrhea. He's asleep now. Please keep all the sounds low when we get home."

"Will do. Tell everyone I say hello. How long 'til you're home?"

"Only about twenty minutes."

"Mm. Okay. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Ian hung up and sat on the couch, smiling.

George paused the game, Dead Space 3, and looked over. "What's up?"

"Simon was sick in the car. They'll be here in about twenty minutes."

"Ew. Poor kid. I'm guessing he's asleep and Midna wants the sounds low,

" George asked as he walked to a BENCH to autosave before exiting the game and shutting down the PS3.

Ian gave a nod. "Feckin' spot-on, George."

"Hey - I was a kid too, you know," he says indignantly.

"I was making a quote!"

"Yeah, I get it," George said as he got up and stretched out before dropping back onto the couch and switching to the cooking network. "OOH! Diners, Drive-Ins, and Dives!"

Ian gave a small, "Heh," and walked into the back of the house.

About 17 minutes later a car pulled into the parking lot. An anthropomorphic snake climbed out of the driver's side. She was only five foot nine, and her pupils were that of a usual snake's. Her eyes were a fiery red. She had a single big, long tail. Her body was scaled, and she had no "hood" on the back of her neck. This was Sherry.

Out of the passenger seat Midna climbed out. She was 5 foot ten, and her skin not as tan as Ian's despite her time outside more than his. She had Silver Fox breed ears on top of her head, and nine tails of the same breed protruded from just above her butt. The tails went down to her mid calf.

George heard the car pull in and sighed before yelling, "OI, POWDER PUFF, THEY'RE HOME! AND DON'T FORGET THE UMBRELLAS LIKE BEFORE!"

Ian grabbed a few umbrellas and darted for the door, George already on his way down.

Midna and Sherry closed their doors and went to open the rear doors, both of them pulling out and holding two medium-sized fox kits, each of them of different fur patterns and colors.

He handed George one, and as they neared the car, Midna and Sherry looked at them and smiled.

They closed the doors with their feet and headed for the stairwell, thanking Ian and George for the umbrella coverage.

Sherry had legs like most snake anthros would have. Her feet and legs were human in shape, just like the rest of her body except her head, which was more like a flat diamond shape. Her tongue was also like that of a snake's - rather long for a tongue relative to a human and with two prongs.

Ian, Midna, and Sherry gave sighs as George opened the door and they waltzed into the apartment. Ian grabbed the umbrellas and went into the back of the house, putting them away.

When Ian came out and Midna and Sherry were sitting on the couch, he sat with them.

Midna tilted her head at Ian. "Why the hat? And where are your tails?"

"Hu- oh. I went out to check the grocery stores. And I had to fuel up the MGB," he admitted as he slipped of his hat, two Red Fox species ears lifting up from his hair. He lifted nine tails out of his pants, putting them around Midna only barely and pulling her and Sherry closer to him with a slight grimace from the pulling. They chuckled and moved around, Sherry sitting on his right and Midna on his left. They all gave each other a big hug and sat back.

George gave a slight frown for a second before smirking. "So, no one asks about me?" He acts shocked: "I am so under appreciated and ignored," he said as he acted like an over dramatic actor from BBC.

The trio on the sofa rolled their eyes with a chuckle.

"How was your day, George," Midna asked.

"It was good. Went to the store and picked up less than I went in for, seeing as there was a sale at the deli and I was hungry at the time. Picked up a salad for Ian-"

"WHICH WAS GREAT," Ian added.

"-so I don't seem like such a thick skulled Neanderthal. Also picked up some hygiene products from PETCO, because I needed a few things," he said.

"Sounds wonderful," Sherry said, her voice somewhat low and smooth.

Ian smirked. "He also kicked my butt in Call of Arms."

"Is that a rip-off of Call of Duty?" Midna asks.

"Yeah. But better. Because it has a story. It's not just 'BANG, BANG, BANG SHOOT PEOPLE WITH GUNS BECAUSE YOU CAN AND NOT DO ANYTHING ELSE'."

"...You have a good point."

"I know I do."

George cleared his throat. "Shouldn't we keep it down? We do have little sleepers here."

"Right. Sorry…" Ian said.

"Don't apologize to me."

"Heh."

After a brief silence, Midna, Ian, and Sherry put the kits on a bed in the back of the apartment and watched a little bit, beaming with pride, before sitting back down in the living room.

George was already wrist deep in a bag of treats when they got back to the living room, the show currently running being about the history of fast food restaurants.

Ian looked at the TV, then the PS3, and said, "How about a challenge," before glancing at the Xbox.

Midna and Sherry leaned forwards towards the end of the couch and looked at each other, then at George. "Well?"

George raised an eyebrow. "What do you have in mind?"

"Well… We have Halo," Ian suggested. He always did enjoy the game, but didn't have an Xbox of his own for a while. He mostly watched videos of it on YouTube if he wanted to learn about the game.

George gave a hearty smirk. "I'm game - name the map, the mode, and the load-out."

The trio on the couch got up and walked over to the other couch, grabbing controllers and sitting down after Ian set up the Xbox.

After a bit, George got up and went outside, "for a fly." He stood on the small balcony, and in an instant he shifted into a chimeran form. While not "chimeran" in the Greek sense, he was in the practical sense. His height grew to roughly 7 feet. His primary, or base, form was that of a wolf. He had large and wide wings like that of an eagle. He had horns like a ram's growing from around behind his ears, flowing forward, before tapering up just past his eyes. His build was bulky and leaning toward that of an apex hunter, and if you were to look very carefully then you were to find small spikes here and there on his wings.

He put on some goggles and jumped right over the railing, plummeting to the ground, head downwards, wings snugly tight to his body.

As he was nearing the 4th floor of the building down, he suddenly let them out and pulled up, the sudden force pulling him up and away in an arch as he rocketed away from the building. "WEEEEEEEEEEE!"

He flapped his wings a bit and rose higher into the atmosphere, gazing down at the city under him as he flew.

Ian, Midna, and Sherry had a late night snack from the fridge as best they could scrape together and washed themselves up before heading off to bed - same room as the kits to make sure they're fine throughout the night.

George got back around one in the morning and didn't even bother to wash up, just going into his room after shifting back to his human form and crashing on his bed after drying off.

**A/N**

Aaaaand I think that's a wrap. Just a basic character intro. George is a real dude - my best friend. He's pretty cool.

**George can be found digging in the fridge, not aware of this Author's Note. Ian shakes his head and chuckles.**

**Midna:** *sighs* Always eating...


End file.
